<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Issues With Loving Someone by Aweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573937">The Issues With Loving Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdo/pseuds/Aweirdo'>Aweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bromance, Brothers, Hanzo Shimada Angst, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Shimada Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdo/pseuds/Aweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of feelings like love and hate between the shimada bros.</p><p> </p><p>(2nd fic, pls leave comments i need the support ♡)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Issues With Loving Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeeee! Im back at it again with sad hanzo. CUZ IM A SUCKER FOR SEEING HANZO SUFFER MUAHAHAHA. (Sorry not sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>Thats what the 2 year old Hanzo thought when Genji opened his eyes for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love him.</em>
</p><p>That ever growing feeling when Genji grabs his hand or pounces on him, it leaves an everlasting warmth in Hanzo's chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>Hanzo would always think when Genji laughs or beams at him, its like his world brightened up just from Genji literally existing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>Hanzo would always think as he pushes himself everyday and every second of his life, to protect him, to save him, to save what the elders will take away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I loved you...</em>
</p><p>Genji said while his mouth was filled with his own blood, his detached limbs beside his limp body. His eyes filled with tears and hatred for his own brother who backstabbed him....literally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never loved you.</em>
</p><p>38 year old Hanzo shimada would think as he drank himself to tears in his hotel room as he relives that nightmare, crying as much as he allows himself too. Like he deserves anything aside from suffering. Pft.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hate you.</em>
</p><p>Hanzo would yell out as Genji just waltzes back into his life, as if Hanzo has never sliced through his torso before. As if Hanzo never held his brother's cold limp body. As if that was all just a nightmare, a dream, a memory that is forgotten and left aside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Im....sorry.</em>
</p><p>Hanzo Shimada doesn't know what to feel anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him</em>
</p><p>Hanzo thought as he covered his unconscious brother's body with his as talon agents swarm them.</p><p>
  <em>I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him I loved him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">I.love.him</span>.</em>
</p><p>Hanzo thought as he woke up to an aching body and the soft beeps of his heart machine......right beside his maskless <em>b</em><em>rother. </em></p><p>
  <strike>Had he been crying?</strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I love him....i really do love him.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>41 year old Hanzo shimada would think when a green cyborg he calls his brother grabs his arm and begins to talk rapidly in Japanese, leading him....like he always did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All constructive critiscm welcome! ♡♡♡ god i need a beta reader one of these days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>